It Started With a Letter
by Coolfire30
Summary: A letter written out of indifference, seen by the one who matters most can force fate's hand to relinquish its hold on her future to destiny. If who I long for is forbidden, then I'll dine with the devil. After all who better to turn to than your father. Better reign in hell than serve in heaven.*This may or may have lemons depending on how the story progresses, Chp 2 was updated*
1. Prologue - Her

**Chapter 1: Prologue - _Her_**

 **Pairings: - Kagome x Sesshoumaru**

 **\- Kagome x Lucifer**

 **\- One-sided Archangels X Kagome**

 _ **A/N: This will eventually have or contain incestuous relationships between characters, be warned. O.0 and extreme biblical context.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: As the protocol goes I need to ascertain that y'all understand that I don't own anything of the Inuyasha franchise etc. Except for the plot of this story, in which case Is mine cause you know...my imagination.**_

.•X•.

To whoever's hands, this letter is burdened with,

I truly hope you are prepared, for this letter encloses my deepest fears, my darkest thoughts and the secrets I've hidden so well. Heed my words for I will surely be long gone by the time you finish.

I regret many things for that is human. Human, yes human I once was but human I did not stay. Pitiful beings are they not. Even I who is said to be the bringer of hope, peace, and serenity. One of the holiest amongst my kin, one who should not have any undesirable or less than pure thoughts, was nurturing said thoughts.

You see, I am now one of the fallen. Like Lucifer, once an angel now The devil. Only that I have not fallen so low as to become a devil. Only a demon, a youkai if you wish.

However, my soul is still pure and that makes it difficult for me. Though now I am youkai I must hide my true self in human skin. In skin so dirty so-so filthy that I must cleanse after the sun sets when the day is done. Religiously I have done so, but it still cannot take away that feeling of uncleanliness just by being this pathetic creature.

Ironic is it not? Once a Tenshi became youkai and turned human. To have fallen so low my angel brethren must pity me. To have fallen so low other demons must have abandoned me.

Even the one I wish for, one naturally born in youkai skin. Born not out of _Eros _or true love but of an agreement, the joining of the most high and powerful clans in youkai court, _Pragma._ He would never have even looked at me, nevermind thought of me.

He is beauty, lust, and power all in one being. A perfect being, a being who I could never have. So, therefore, I settled on someone lesser, someone who had a past I could use. Someone who was kin to my intended, but their relationship so hateful, Oh so utterly distasteful.

Though my heart still yearns for him, the one who is my supposed intended. Not bound by law but of heart and of the soul, I never had a chance of being with him. Fate has never been kind to me, destiny its sister was kinder but harsh nonetheless.

This human form of mine became useful, I resembled someone who has died but had close ties to the kin of my intended. Kikyou her name, a Miko she was and his mate she would have been. I pity her, I pity _them_. But I had uses for past love and memories.

I sound so demonic now don't I? Perhaps it is due to being surrounded by humans, surrounded by their dreams, wants and their culture. Or perhaps the contradiction of my Tenshi soul against my youkai heart in human skin. I say youkai heart because it is the truth, I have blood ties to someone demonic.

The father who I say left us, my mother and I, died when I was young. I do not lie but I do not speak the truth either. He is the very first creation of the most high, the very first of my kind who defied God, his rules and fell from grace. My father who is Lucifer, an Archangel by right and The devil he became. He died in the eyes of God when he rebelled against his rule, he died in the eyes of my mother whom he never returned to.

Although he is kin I'm saddened to say that I've never met him at that **_point in time_**. I've seen and talked to him though, in the world where dreams are made and prophecies are seen. I see him there sometimes, I watch him in all his glory and beauty. He is sinful, he is a delicacy only meant to be had a little at a time. I was drawn by his allure and attracted by his depravity. If being aroused by your own father is taboo then so be it, I welcome such base and shameless thoughts with open arms.

Like Jesus whose spirit entered the 'Virgin Mary', I too entered my mother in that way because fathers seed was too potent for a human to survive such an ordeal. My mother who is descended from the lines of Midoriko from old legends and of Miko and Priest fell in love with Lucifer during his days of wandering on earth. My dear human mother, the only one in that time who could see him for what he truly was. A fallen angel, one who has sinned and one who was feared but never, no never forgotten.

Father took interest in the human woman and entered her dreams, her nightmares, met with her occasionally and eventually left me his only offspring with her. Her untapped holy power was the deciding factor on it all, again, not for love but for the benefits that could be reaped. And with her my _**body**_ stayed for 15 years, knowing nothing, acting the naive yet brave woman-child I was raised to become. Mother never asked, never questioned how I came to be when a virgin she still was at the time.

Before everything else, before that fateful moment where Buuyo ran into the well. God took pity on me, and once I was born into this world, he took possession of my _**spiritual**_ self and _**left a copy**_ behind. He raised me in his less than humble abode, I frolicked in the revered garden of Eden along with the other angels and seraphs. I learned what must be learned, the true extent of my powers but only of the holy sort. I practiced in the arts of healing, of fighting and literacy. The demonic aura that I exuded when I was born, that father left me was forced into submission never to be unlocked until that fateful day my body in the human realm was dragged into the well and my spirit down with it.

And so my adventures in the feudal era started. The adventure full of lies and deceit, of suffering, lust and unrequited love. The period of time where I met my all-knowing father, where I _bonded_ with him and learned many many things. So I suppose I should start then, start the story of why and how I left without a trace, without a word. How the gears of fate started moving once more as Mistress Centipede had the audacity to bring harm to my person, searching for that accursed jewel that lay on my hip.

.•X•.

 **Definitions:**

 **1.** _Eros_ \- Eros is sexual or passionate love, and is the type most akin to our modern construct of romantic love. In Greek myth, it is a form of madness brought about by one of Cupid's arrows. Eros is also considered as a fundamentally blind process of striving for survival and reproduction.

 **2.** _Pragma_ \- Pragma is a kind of practical love founded on reason or duty and one's longer-term interests. Sexual attraction takes a back seat in favor of personal qualities and compatibilities, shared goals, and making it work. In the days of arranged marriages, pragma must have been very common.

 _ **A/N: hmmm well this is longer than usual and will most likely be for the next chapters as well or maybe even longer. Tell me if I should keep it this length or write longer. I already know where I want to go with this. Although the chapters aren't written yet, I have the general layout so I doubt that updates will be slow. Anyways, as usual, the first review/comment/ favorite/follow (lmao I know right) will leave me with no choice but to update, If the reader so wished of course...Or maybe if I just wanna update lmao. Till then I'll be patiently writing future stories and chapters.**_


	2. Prologue - Him

_**Chapter 2 - Prologue - Him**_

 _ **A/N: - See end of Chapter -**_

 **Disclaimer: As the protocol goes I need to ascertain that y'all understand that I don't own anything of the Inuyasha franchise etc. Except for the plot of this story, in which case Is mine cause you know...my imagination.**

.•X•.

Her father The devil, has had many names bestowed upon him. First Lucifer meaning The Bringer of Light, this name, however, was stripped from him when he rejected God, he and others were cast out of heaven as is gods will. Therefore with the change of status comes with a change of name, Satan, his title The devil. He is no longer The Bringer of Light but instead, The adversary of God. He still, however, enjoys the use of his first true name, he likes to be antagonistic.

But Lucifer has another persona you see, The God of death, Grim Reaper people call him. He likes to play with the souls of the beings subjected to life on earth by the one they worship. This is just another one of his tactics to assert dominance over God, so he says but its really only a hobby for him. He finds it amusing when the humans cower in fear of what has come to past when demons of Human the realm try to fight him consumed in anger of their own demise. It's futile he says, what is set in stone can never change.

So it should have been, but when Inu no Taishou brought forth the swords of life and death, of power and healing. Well, let's just say Lucifer was not amused. This sword of healing changed the rules, challenged God even, this fact is the only reason Lucifer left it alone. But the times are changing, history re-written. All starting with a single letter, a letter from one humans called _Kagome Higurashi_. One demons of old call _The princess of hell_ , and one holy beings refer to as _Azrael_ \- _The Angel of Death, One Whom God Helps, Angel of the Abyss and of Dark and Light_. She is a contradiction of herself, like _**father** _like daughter till the very end.

She holds in her hands the power of heaven and hell. But it was not what she craves, it was not freedom and love... Fated to never to be with who she longs for, never with him. Could God truly be that cruel? Too cruel to let her be, cruel enough to mess with her fate. Is mating, loving a demon truly more sinful than being kin of the one who committed the very first transgression? Is it truly a crime to love and to care for the Prince of Youkai, is it not only proper for a Princess to mate a Prince?

Does it not seem like God has prioritized the wrong issues? Orders the isolation and seclusion of one's heart for such a superficial reason such as the purity of his servants? Let us question the will of supposed supreme and all loving being. If that was truly the case then why would he forsake _her_ of all people? Her who has already suffered too much, too much for someone as young as she. Too much she has put others before her own. Too much she has been altruistic. Does God not care at all, care for her well-being when she has sacrificed so much? Abandon her **only** selfish desire for the sake of another faceless person who's committed countless sins that she has corrected repeatedly without rest? The sins she has rectified only for it to happen again and again and again, in a continuous cycle of self-indulgence.

The time will come to pass when she seeks me out and learn what and who she truly is. It is after all written in the ancient book of Codex Gigas, The book of Satan. Though it is mine and mine alone, I do not know how it came into this world, only that it presented itself to me when my child was born. And inscribed in it, letters and sentences of prophecies that will come to pass.

Legend speaks of the one who can move the unmovable, break barriers and put a wrench fate's plans. The one who will aid my endeavors to open the eyes of the people towards their Almighty God. And release _her_ from her unjust duties. And by all the power I have gathered upon me, she _will_ be set free.

 **I will make sure of it.**

Youkai Lore states of a being of innocence tainted by the warring heart and soul, the Youkai and Tenshi within. A being of unadulterated and raw power, an entity who if one succeeds in subduing it, can perform miracles and force calamity upon the populace. Belonging to not one but all realms, the existence of such a creature will create an imbalance of power within the 4 domains of the 2 ruling Deities.

 **She will be safeguarded.**

Myth tells us of the joining of the honor-bound Prince, the one who can repress her strength, and Satan's Princess, the one who transcends time. recognizes and assures us that the end, will only to fall by their hand.

 **It will come to pass.**

The devil's offspring is death. She is Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Lust is all and more. She has acted upon the 7 deadliest sins to mankind, youkai and Tenshi alike. She is the godless and the immoral.

This is not a tale full of love happiness, not one of those typical fairytale stories. No, not one of those. Instead, this is the series of events that have occurred before The End. When all that was wrong has been righted, and all that should have happened, happened.

.•X•.

 _ **Definitions:**_

 _ **1\. 'The End' - A phrase that I will use to describe and introduce an event in the story.**_

 _ **2\. 'Father' - I used the word in a way that you could make your own conclusions as to who i'm actually referring to. i.e God (He took Kagome in when she was but a child, trained, clothed and fed her. So therefore acting as a father-figure), and Lucifer for obvious reasons (He's Kagome's true father)**_

 _ **4\. Youkai lore - Traditions and knowledge held by Youkai's**_

 _ **4\. Legend -** **History/Documented stories of Youkai, Tenshi, and Humankind**_

 _ **5\. Myth - Traditional stories of the early history of people or explaining a natural or social phenomenon, and typically involving supernatural beings or events.**_

 _ **A/N: hmmmmmm...uh well I guess I actually have to get on with the story now. Lmao, I already wrote this so I thought, hn I might as well post it. So here we are 1 chapter more but nowhere close to the start. I'll be updating sporadically, i'm sure of it. I'm too lazy lmao. Oh, and by the way, the definitions are mostly true but I changed it up a bit to fit the story.**_


End file.
